Promesas
by mochidaddy
Summary: Antes de morir, Rouge le hizo prometer a una niña llamada Jaune cuidar del bebé Ace cuanto pudiera. Con los años, Jaune se daría cuenta que cumplir sus promesas sería más difícil de lo que pensó. [Ace&OC. Portada de lightningstrikes-art]


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de su creador Eiichiro Oda. Yo sólo tomo prestado para escribir mis historias de tres al cuarto con la finalidad de entretener.

 **Advertencias:** Canon/OC (en algún momento, conociéndome). La OC siendo parte (debatiblemente) de Ace. **Temas oscuros**. La autora sigue siendo una Viuda de Ace™ luego de siete años y _of fucking course_ que se encargará de hacerlo más miserable si puede.

 _Has sido advertido._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Promesas**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

 **i.**

Su nombre era Roger.

No podía recordar mucho de él, quitando el hecho de que tenía un bigote salido de alguna revista para mujeres o que solía sonreír mucho, incluso con ella que no le veía con buenos ojos.

—Enserio te pareces a Rouge, ¿eh? —era de lo poco que recordaba que le hubiera dicho a ella, la mayoría del tiempo tan sólo saludaba y se llevaba a su madre durante largas horas, hasta que las velas en la pequeña casa se hubieran derretido casi por completo. Siempre sonreía al hablarle, como todos los adultos al ver a una niña—. Estoy seguro que algún día serás una gran mujer como ella.

Recordaba que después de eso su madre sonrió, y que incluso ese día se habían quedado con ella. Le contó historias de quién era, de los lugares que había visto y las personas que había conocido. Le contó la historia de un hombre libre que hizo el mar no su esclavo, sino su amigo.

Quizás fue lo más cercano que tuvo a lo que según sabía era una infancia normal, aún si él no era nada suyo y ella no aprobara que viera a su madre. Sólo fueron ellos tres, con su madre burlándose de las exageraciones de él y Roger perjurando que todo era cierto, mientras ella escuchaba tan atenta como un niño pudiera.

Y la mañana siguiente, él se fue. Siempre lo hacía.

 **ii.**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró a su madre enfrente del lavabo, vomitando sus entrañas que entendió que cualquier atisbo de normalidad se habría perdido para siempre.

Quiso creer que sólo era un malestar, que sólo era una enfermedad que iría a pasar. Pero cada mañana los sonidos de las arcadas la despertaban y ahí estaba ella, con su cabello caramelo tan parecido al de ella ocultando el rostro pálido y enfermo, y el olor pestilente del vómito llenando sus fosas nasales.

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? —Fue lo que pudo articular cuando limpió su rostro, y lo único que veía en sus ojos perdidos era agonía—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Estoy embarazada.

Estaba esperando un bebé, y hasta una chiquilla como ella podía ver quién era el responsable de eso.

Fue su palma la que impactó con su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Fue su boca la que recitó declaraciones donde decía lo tonta que era, que como pudo haber dejado que eso pasara. En otra ocasión, hubiera sido Rouge quién le hubiera devuelto el golpe, como una especie de perverso espejo, pero la aceptó sin más, sin siquiera mirarla.

Su madre no habló luego de eso, pero no era necesario. Ambas sabían que la decisión ya se había tomado.

 **iii.**

—Por favor —fue ella quién le había dicho eso, mientras se hincaba y la tomaba del rostro para que la mirara—. Por favor, no puedes decir nada. Por favor, no digas nada.

No podía entenderlo. Estaba embarazada, tendía un bebé y ella tendría un hermano; era algo por lo que los adultos se volvían locos d alegría una vez que lo sabían.

¿Porque algo así sería algo malo?

—Prométemelo —la sacudida de su cuerpo le dejó en claro que era enserio, que no se iría hasta que lo hiciera—. ¡Prométemelo!

Al final, no pudo negarse. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a ella, de todas las personas? ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a la persona con quién se sentía segura?

Unos meses lo entendió, cuando en las calles la gente gritaba incrédula, feliz o incluso asustados, y en sus manos ondeaban periódicos cuyos títulares avisaban de la captura y ejecución del «Rey Pirata».

Era Roger.

 **iv.**

Ni siquiera se molestaron en informarse de su ejecución. Quizás porque su madre no lo soportaría, o incluso porque quizás, aparte de llevar un hijo de ambos en el vientre, no le importó realmente.

Tenía cinco meses y su vientre era tan plano como el día que se lo dijo.

—No es tiempo —fue lo que dijo cuando lo preguntó, antes de meterse a la casa y tomarla de la mano.

Afuera sólo se oía a varias mujeres gritando, siendo arrastradas por los marines fuera de sus casas.

Todas ellas estaban embarazadas.

 **v.**

Nueve meses.

Ella tenía nueve meses y él bebé no había nacido aún.

—No es el momento —decía siempre, en voz suave, mientras ella sonreía como si no sucediera nada.

Que gran mentira.

Su mente siempre pensaba lo peor. ¿Qué pasaría si el bebé crecía bajo su piel? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad estaba muerto? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad jamás estuvo embarazada?

¿Qué pasaría si era _ella_ quién moría?

Pero su madre la tomaba con entusiasmo y aquella sonrisa, hasta tenerla en su regazo, con su cabeza en sus muslos y cerca de su vientre.

—Quizás no lo oigas, pero ahí está —lo único que se oía era su voz, tan suave como la brisa entre las hojas de palma y su respiración, tan acompasada como si se estuviera durmiendo—. Es tu hermano. Se llamará Ace, y tú como su hermana deberás cuidarlo.

Ella seguro debió pensar que la calmaría, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. El miedo se apoderó de ella como una infanta en un cuarto oscuro, temiendo que ni debajo de las sábanas pudiera protegerse de las sombras que asechaban.

Pero en esas ocasiones siempre llegaba el día, siempre había una salida. Y ahora mismo dudaba que hubiese algo capaz de protegerlos a... los tres.

 **vi.**

Han pasado ya quince meses, y Roger más que un recuerdo del pasado parecía haberse vuelto el constante recordatorio de que las cosas jamás serían iguales. Nunca más.

Su muerte, más que asustar a cualquier aspirante a navegante de adentrarse en el monstruo que era el Grand Line, sólo los aumentó. El muy cabrón tenía un tesoro, _claro que lo tenía_ , y ahora muerto, sólo quedaba esperar a que algún otro lograra encontrarlo y ser el nuevo Rey.

(Y que el círculo comenzara de nuevo. Que aprovechara hasta que le cortarán la cabeza mientras alguna pobre tonta y su hija sufrían las consecuencias).

Se había ido y aun así, donde quiera que mirara su presencia estaría ahí, siguiéndola como una sombra a su dueña sin jamás poder escapar de ella.

Pero la cacería había terminado, y el día que Ace naciera las cosas terminarían. Las cosas mejorarían.

Tenían que.

 **vii.**

—¿Tu cuidarás de él, verdad? —la voz suave de su madre era lo único que oían en las noches, cuando pensaba más de lo que debería en el futuro, y donde todo lo que imaginaba era demasiado turbio para una niña—. ¿Lo amarás, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo haría, no tenía que preguntárselo. Cuidaría de él tanto como pudiera, velaría por el cuidado de ambos y le daría todo el cariño que una hermana podría dar y más allá. No, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que la llenaba de miedo era _porque_ lo preguntaba.

Ella no se iría, ¿verdad? Aún si tardaba demasiado en traer a Ace, ella no podía irse. No _podía_ dejarla.

—Él vendrá pronto —y ella la miró con la sorpresa dibujada en sus ojos, puesto que era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que ella había dicho algo así—. Él vendrá y hay que tener todo listo para cuando llegue.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Sólo que ninguna sabía que primero llegaría alguien más.

 **viii.**

Su nombre era Garp, y había dos cosas cruciales que lo separaban de Roger: la primera era que no venía a _besarse_ con su madre, y la segunda y más importante es que era un marine.

Un marine que fue enviado por Roger. Si eso no decía que algo estaba mal, que algo _iba_ a salir mal, no debería ser una Portgas.

Pero aun así su madre le dio la bienvenida (tanto como podría dársela a aquel que dejó que mataran al padre de su hijo), a la vez sacándola de la habitación para que hablarán. Ni siquiera pudo espiar detrás de la puerta, ninguno de ellos la dejó.

—Garp-san y yo hablaremos algo importante, algo de adultos —como si su vida no fuera ya la de una adulta, pensó con amargura—. Por favor, promete que serás educada y harás como él y yo digamos.

Pero al final ella siempre cedía porque se trataba de ella, de Ace. Era por ellos que lo hacía, para conservar la poca... normalidad que quedaba.

Garp era alto, más que los adultos normales y ciertamente mucho más grandes que ella, con cicatrices que salpicaban su rostro y que, junto a su mirada estricta, la intimidaron la primera vez que se vieron.

—Tu madre es una mujer impresionante, niña —halagó, o al menos eso le dio a entender—. Tú y tu hermano deben estar orgullosos de ser sus hijos.

Y lo estarían, de cualquier manera siempre lo estarían.

 **ix.**

—Él viene —fueron las palabras que anunciaron el principio del fin—. ¡Ya viene! —fue la humedad escurriendo de sus piernas las que les dijeron que esta vez no se retendría, que esta vez finalmente él vendría.

No la dejaron quedarse con ella, la nodriza le aviso que su madre deseaba que se quedara afuera, hasta que él bebé naciera y todo estuviera en orden.

Pero aún desde lejos podía oír los gritos, aquellos que calaban hasta los huesos y te hacían querer gritar. Esa era su madre, esa era la gran Portgas D. Rouge, peleando porque aquel niño que con tanto celo había refugiado en su vientre llegara al mundo.

Es entonces que el futuro realmente es tan nubloso como un día de invierno, donde no podía ni ver la palma de su mano frente a su rostro. Pero ahora eran una madre y sus hijos los que se perdían en la neblina, donde nadie los podría encontrar.

Cuando el llanto cesa y otro viene, uno desesperado, más... Necesitado, no la dejan entrar. No hasta el final.

Y ahí esta ella, con aquel niño en sus brazos y el rostro enjugado en lágrimas. Ella sonreía, sonreía como nunca había hecho mientras apretaba aquel bulto contra su pecho.

—Él ha llegado, Jaune —y ella río, enseñándole aquel pequeño tan tranquilo en sus brazos—. Es Ace, Jaune. Promete que lo cuidarás, ¿sí? Algún día el hará lo mismo por ti.

Y así lo hizo.

Sólo hubiera deseado que Rouge misma lo hubiera visto.

 **x.**

Su nombre era Ace. Gol D. Ace.

Jaune recordaba todo de él el primer momento que estuvieron solos. Lloraba, lloraba hasta que su piel pecosa se volvía tan roja que parecía sandía. Y entonces, con sus pequeños sentidos, la escucha a lo lejos.

Sus ojos buscaban pero no encontraron, sólo escuchando esos sonidos que le llaman la atención. Era un llanto tan solitario, la asusta y la hacía querer llorar también.

Es el momento que ambos se miraron que se dio cuenta lo mucho que se parecía a él, pero sobretodo, a ella.

Él sonríe y ella también, aún si las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Él sonríe y piensa (quería pensar) que las cosas estarían en orden cualquier momento.

—Yo te cuidaré, ¿sí? —había dicho, besando su frente y molestándolo cuando el pelo rojo frotó su piel—. Estaremos bien, estaremos bien si nos quedamos juntos. Mamá quería que nos quedáramos juntos.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Ese fue su primer error: pensar que las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

 **¿quieren un consejo sobre como NO seguir impulsos? no hagan un long-fic con una OC de prota ni bien no has terminado los otros... holy fucking shit, cuantro ;-;**

 **Siempre quise hacer una historia de One Piece que involucrara a Ace y una OC, fuera involucrados románticamente o no, y la idea de Ace en su infancia siendo mangoneado por una hermana mayor cual Fiona Gallagher (?) apareció en mi mente estos días. Cualquiera que me conozca sabe que todo se irá cuesta abajo desde este primer pobre capítulo :3 pero no desesperen, pastelitos, prometo que habrá fluff y cositas cukis si deciden quedarse a este viajecito c:**

 **Así que si, ese fue el primer capítulo. Estoy segura que todos los RouGer me quieren matar de lo fría que seguro presenté la relación (no me vean así! Yo soy la primera en shippearlos pero no tenemos más material ;-;) pero hey, dejé implícito que si se quisieron! El que me quedó OoC fue Garp, al cual espero arreglar en siguientes capítulos (si es que no me termino echando para trás xv) con las futuras interacciones entre el trio ASL y él :3**

 **También espero que no les molestara el hecho que esto haya sido narrado desde el punto de vista de la OC, muy inteligentemente (?) nombrada Jaune. Ya estoy cometiendo sacrilegio colgando esta cosa, no me maten x'c. Prometo que todo mejorará en los siguientes chaps, pinky promise ;3**

 **Sin nada más que decir... vamos, muchachos, lo único que puedo ganar con esto es reprobar mi examen así que un review no mata a nadie c'; son gratis, puedes hasta mentarme la madre y me dan ánimos de seguir más rápido cx aparte me gusta hablar con mis lectores :3**

 **Saludines,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
